A Vampire's Wife
by Jazzie1505
Summary: When Scarlet was 14 her mom died she had no dad so she was sent to an orphanage she ran away from the orphanage and now lives in an old building with delinquents ex-cons at 16 yrs old she finds out she is marrying a vampire because one of the delinquents gambled her away and to make it worse he goes her school, she has little friends, she has no family I suck at summary please read
1. IGNORE THIS SHIX

A Vampires Wife

Basic info you need to know

**This is sort of a prologue and basic information you need to know so enjoy the next chapter will be chapter one hats were the vampire come's in. Hope you like it review!**

* * *

It was a dark stormy night, clouds of grey smothered the pitch black sky, rain fell down from above like bombs in a war, and the wind danced through the streets while the roaring thunder and fierce lightning battled.

* * *

Scarlet listened to the storm as she drifted away to the land of beautiful dreams and horrifying nightmares, she has always been a little spectacle of storm's ever since her mother died in one, even as a child she didn't like storms and when her mother died in one it made her hate them even more. Scarlet is 16 years old and was going to be 17 in four months on the 31st of October, Halloween! Scarlet had long blond hair that stopped at the top of her thigh, she also had a pair of sparkling blue eyes but she didn't let anyone see them not even her four best friends (who she went to school with) Ella, Stacy, Courtney and Megan.

Ella is already 17 she has a short brown bob and brown eyes that are sometimes hidden by her glasses, Ella is the sensible and smart one of the group, she is in the science club, the math club, the history group, the geography club, the school spelling bee and quiz team and the school council, and to top that all off she is an A* (A star) student.

Courtney is also 17 but she is a month younger than Ella, Courtney has curly mouse brown hair that stopped at the middle of her back and hazel eyes, Courtney is the joy of the group, she is always hyper and joyful, she is on the netball team, the cheer squad, the volley ball team and she is also a straight A student.

Stacy is 16 like Scarlet but she is younger than her by month, Stacy had long black hair that stops and the bottom of her back and she has emerald green eyes, Stacy is the shy one of the group she is in the art club but that was it she was quite smart she managed to keep a B average all year, Stacy was the youngest of the group she was like a little sister to them all.

Megan is 17 she is older than Courtney but younger than Ella, she has bleach blond hair with pink dip dye her hair stopped just below her shoulders she also has dark blue eyes, Megan is the clown of the group she always knows how to cheer you up or make you laugh she is on the girl's football team, captain of the girl's hockey team, and she is on the volleyball team with Courtney, Megan got C's and D's all year for her grades.

Scarlet was the tough one of the group she would stick up for them, Ella, Megan and Courtney all had lots of other friends and Stacy a had a few others but Scarlet didn't her only friends where Ella, Megan, Courtney and Stacy, all the other students called her a slut or a whore because of the clothes she wore, you see when Scarlet was 14 she ran away from the orphanage she was put in after her mother's death she went to and old building which she thought was abandoned but was actually a place where ex-cons, delinquents live when there not in trouble with the police and several woman who work at strip clubs or who are prostitutes when she ran away she didn't bring any money, food, drink, or clothes so she had to use clothes that the strippers or prostitutes gave her, she didn't mind but people think she is a whore and a slut because of the cloths she wears.

The apartment that she lives in isn't owned by anyone, no one has to pay rent because everyone there is like family, plus they have no electric, every morning everybody gather up and go in a group, there were three groups, each group consisted of 8-9 people these people are like your family **(you only gather up in your groups so group 1 gather up on the main floor of the building group 2 gather up on the first floor of the building and group 3 gathered up on the second floor of the building)** they do this every morning for breakfast and every evening for dinner for lunch they all ate at they work or out or in Scarlet's case school, Scarlet was the only one in the whole apartment who was still in high school, Scarlet's high school was called Kala High.

* * *

**Review!**

* * *

**Jazzie**


	2. IMPORTANT SHIZZLE

IGNORE EVERYTHING FROM THE LAST CHPTER THING I HAVE CHANGED THE WHOLE STORY LINE MUHAHAHAHA I WILL TELL YOU ABOUT THE IMPORTANT STUFF SOON


End file.
